You're The Reason
by SmileGiggleAndLoveR5
Summary: Ally accidentally catches Austin & Brooke kissing but she doesn't know they're practicing for the school play. Brooke helps Austin write Ally a song to win her back. Will they fail? Will they succeed? Read to find out! Summary sucks, I know. Kaitlin Story!
1. Trouble in the Store

**Hey! Kaitlin here with my first fanfic! Auslly, obviously. Next chapter will feature the rest of the story. Enjoy!**

**~Kaitlin, OUT!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_OMG! Yesterday Austin and I became officially boyfriend and girlfriend! I'm so happy! I walked into Sonic Boom and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Austin and Brooke were kissing._

Ally: AUSTIN MONICA MOON! I cannot believe you!

Austin: What? No Ally! It's not what it looks like!

Brooke: We were just-

Ally: Forget it. We are OVER, Austin!  
And with that, I stormed out of Sonic Boom.

**Brooke's POV**

_I feel so bad for Ally! I tried to explain it to her but she cut me off!_

Brooke: So, when are you going to tell her we were practicing for the school play?

Austin: I don't know. I'm not sure if she'll even talk to me now!

Brooke: You better go talk to her now. Before it's too late.

Austin: Your right. I'll go now!

*runs out of Sonic Boom*

Brooke: Dez, stop hiding behind the cash register desk!** [1]**

Dez: *peeks up* Are they gone?

Brooke: Yeah

Dez: ok good.

*With Auslly in the food court*

**Austin's POV**

_I hurried and caught up with Ally._

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Go away, Austin!

Austin: *turns her around so she's facing him* Look at me, Ally!

Ally: I said GO AWAY! *turns around and runs away to the mall library*

*back with Dez and Brooke*

Austin: What am I supposed to do now?

Brooke: You could write her a song.

Dez: Oh he stinks at writing songs!

Brooke: Really? Then that song you wrote for me on our first date wasn't written by you?

_Uh-oh. Her eyes were full of hurt._

Austin: Um,

Dez: Of course not! He made Ally write one for him!

Brooke: Ugh! *storms out*

Austin: Brooke! Wait!

Brooke: *comes back in* Ok I can help you with the song.

Dez: You write songs? Psh! Yeah right!

Brooke: You know that song I sang in 8th Grade at Marino Middle School?

Austin: Oh yeah! That was a really great song!

Brooke: I wrote that song.

_She smiled brightly. Wow. If she wrote that song, she must be amazing! But probably no better than Ally._

Brooke: *she pulled out a book from her tote bag* So, how does she make you feel?

Austin: she makes me feel like I'm flying.

Brooke: You know how flying feels?

Austin: Hey! At least you stayed at the top of the HIGHEST bridge in Miami instead of Bungee jumping DOWN it!

Brooke: Good point. Ok. Flying. What does she remind you of.

Austin: PANCAKES!

Brooke: Oh gosh. Pancakes is the ONLY thing you love more than anything!

Austin: Dont blame me! You like pancakes too!

Brooke: Yeah but i don't fangirl or fanguy about pancakes! So, describe her in one word.

Austin: she's crazy. But in a good way.

Brooke: How else does she make you feel?

Austin: Whenever I'm around her, I start feeling crazy. Like I can do anything.

Brooke: *writes down some things* Ok. What's one thing you love about her?

Austin: I love her smile.

Brooke: *still writing down* Great! I'll be back by *checks her phone*  
3:30 with one verse of the song!

*Brooke leaves Sonic Boom*

Austin: I hope Ally will like the song.

* * *

**So how did you all like the first chapter? Read & Review please!**

**[1] Idk what it's called...**


	2. Make Up After a Break Up? Maybe, NOT

**Ok so yeah. This is the last chapter. Loved the reviews! :) Keep 'em going!**

**Disclaimer**

**Kaitlin: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, the show, or Brooke. I also don't own the song "You're The Reason" by Victoria Justice. **

**~Kaitlin, OUT!**

* * *

*At 3:32*

Brooke: So here's a verse. Tell me if you like it or not.

Austin: Hurry up!

Brooke: Jeez! Write your own song! I haven't even started singing yet!

Austin: Whatever!

Brooke: Ugh! Fine! I'm leaving! Write a song on your own!

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_What am I supposed to do now?! Brooke was my only hope! Wait a minute, she left her book! Yes!_

**Property of Brooklyn Hayes- DO NOT READ!**

_Love song, crush song, break up song, song for Dallas, wait WHAT? Mental note: Ask her about that later. And...SONG FOR AUSTIN YES!_

I don't want to make a scene I don't want to let you down

Try to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out that it's alright

Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know

You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say, you're a little bit off

Look me in the eye, I say I could never get enough

'Cause it's alright Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know

You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun

You say it's just another day in the shade But look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why.

_Perfect._

* * *

Austin: BROOKE! YOUR BOOK!

Brooke: What? DO NOT TELL ME YOU READ IT! **[1]**

Austin: Okay then. But what's this about a song for _Dallas_?

Broke: I WILL KILL YOU AUSTIN MONICA MOON!

Austin: Hey! I just asked a question!

Trish: *enters the Food Court, which is where they are* Hey Au- hi scra- I mean Brooke!

Dallas: *walks by* hey Brooke! *winks*

Brooke: *smiles* Hi Dallas!

Dallas: *See ya later! *leaves*

Trish: Stop grinning like an idiot!

Brooke: I am? Is it that obvious?

Trish: What? Oh I'm talking to Austin! **[2]**

Austin: *stops smiling* What? I'm smiling cause Brooke likes Dallas! *sings* Brooke likes Dallas, Brooke likes Da-

Brooke: SHUT UP!

* * *

*at Sonic Boom*

Austin: Ally!

Ally: *walks away* Go away Austin!

Austin: But I have a so-

Ally: Yeah and I sing better than you! Your point?

Brooke: Ooh Austin! You just got dissed by a girl!

_Oohs filled the crowd. No way I'm going to let this girl overtake me._

Austin: Oh yeah? How about sing-off? Right here, right now.

_I did not just challenge her to a sing off. She has stage fright. _

Ally: Um...

Austin: That's what I thought. Now let me finish what I was going to say. Ally, I want you back. I'll even perform a song for you to prove it.

Ally: Go ahead, Moon.

Austin: *sings*_ I don't want to make a scene I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out that it's alright_

_Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say, you're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say I could never get enough_

_'Cause it's alright Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_You say it's just another day in the shade But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why._

Crowd: *cheers*

Austin: Ally Dawson, will you take me back?

Ally: Yes! *moves to hug Austin*

Austin: *kisses Ally instead of hugging her back*

Crowd: Aww!

* * *

**No One's POV**

Ally: Hey, why were you kissing Brooke earlier?

Austin: School play practice.

Ally: Oh! I'm so sorry Austin!

Austin: It's fine.

Dallas: *enters* Hey Brooke, Ally, Austin!

Brooke: Hey!

Dallas: Hey Brooke, will you go out with me?

Brooke: *grins* Yes!

Dallas: *smiles* Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7?

Brooke: It's a deal!

Dallas: Okay see ya then! *exits*

Dez: Aww, the little girl's having a freak attack.

Brooke: OMG DID THAT REALLY HAPPEN?

Trish: Yeah, now shut up! All of you!

Everyone: *scared*

Ally: Hey, now that us and Brooke & Dallas are dating, we can do double dates!

Brooke: Yeah!

Dez: Well, what ever happens in the future, TEAM AUSTIN COMES FIRST? GOT THAT?

Auslly: *laughs* Got it!

* * *

**That sucked...anywhoo...I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL WOO HOO! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

**~Kaitlin, OUT!**


End file.
